The goal of this application is to provide for support for recruitment of new tenure-track in the Section of Cardiovascular Medicine and Yale Cardiovascular research Center faculty from among the graduating fellows from accredited cardiology fellowship programs and/or PhD programs. Thus specific Aims of the application are: 1. Enhance innovative programs of excellence in YCVRC by obtaining scientific and programmatic support for promising research faculty and their areas of research. 2. Recruit a promising young faculty member and integrate him/her into the YCVRC programs with the goal of augmenting and expanding YCVRC's community of multidisciplinary researchers in cardiovascular biology. The Yale Cardiovascular Research Center (YCVRC) was established in 2008 to bring together investigators working in the field of cardiovascular medicine and biology. Together with the Vascular Biology and Therapeutics program, YCVRC creates a unique research, clinical, and intellectual environment focused on a single field. The YCVRC faculty is currently comprised of 11 faculty members (3 Professors, 4 Associate Professors, 1 Assistant Professor and 3 Instructors). Research at YCVRC is broadly focused in three areas 1) angiogenesis and vascular development, 2) cardiomyocyte biology with emphasis on myocyte-endothelial interactions and 3) vascular immunology with a focus on leukocyte-endothelial interactions. Cardiovascular genetics is currently being developed as a fourth area. Within these themes, Center investigators employ a wide spectrum of research tools including cell and molecular biology approaches, in vitro and in vivo signaling studies, and CV physiology and imaging studies in mice and large animals. Existing areas of expertise include growth factor signaling, endocytosis and vascular development. Fundamental understanding of cardiovascular biology is critical to the design of new therapeutic strategies and other treatment advances for cardiovascular illnesses. This proposal seeks to build a foundation for expanding studies in the area of atherosclerosis and pulmonary hypertension, two highly important cardiovascular conditions